New Skills
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: Rated M, not for under aged readers. This my take on my own challenge. Sena goes to the store and gets hypnotized by a strange man in to doing perverted things for him. He is released and someone uses the word that activates his hypnotism leading to lemons. Sena X Harem. No Yaoi.
1. After the Christmas Bowl

**Hello people, Arson here I thought that should at least try and at least try and take my own challenge if nothing else. This israted M for lemons. This takes place two days after the world cup.- Arson Uzumaki.**

Despite Japan's usually constant sunny weather today it was raining. Even though the streets and pavement were slippery a figure was still running through it. The figure ran through the water leaving people to only see a blur. This person had brown spikey hair with light brown eyes. This was Kobayawaka Sena. Sena was running fast to keep up his training after his loss to Panther. Thinking while continuing to his destination, Sena remembered how just a few days ago he fought for a spot in the NFL. His team had tied with the USA and had beaten them in overtime with a trick play.

Of course the referee had still decided it was a tie disregarding their overtime match. Additionally a few players hadgotten chewed out. Donald Oberman had quite a few words thrown at him, courtesy of his father's vice-president. His father was in a meeting with somone else. Morgan even though he wasn't playing was chewed out by the San Antonio armadilos for offering a kid barley in his 10th year of highschool a contract with their team.

Over seas in Japan the Prime-Minster had requested a meeting with Team Japan. He was furious about how they had gone in to overtime with out permission of an official, in his reasoning it reflected badly on Japan. He was going to issue a punishment for this but was stopped by members of the diet.**(AN: They are part of Japan's goverment syestem and opperate similar to the American Congress, and limit the power of the Emporor and the Prime Minister.) **Most of them thought theyre actions were harmless and afew encouraged it after the insults that Apollo had thrown during his visit. It also helped that a few were "PERSUADED" by a certain blond captain to stop his punishment of the team.

That wasn't the end of the events made by the Youth Cup. Certain players had apparently stopped hiding their true gender. Sena looked up andsaw his destination up ahead. It was the convienience store. Despitenot being a gopher anymore Sena was still running an errand for Hiruma. Apparently the store had gotten a new shipment of sugarless gum. That and the photos that Hiruma had taken were finished developing tooday. Sena slowed into a jog.

Standing on the left side of the sttore was a man dressed in an overcoat an fedora. His face was obscured by a news paper he was reading. However the man was far from oblivious to Sena's prescence. The man had seen Sena run from far off in the distance._ 'That speed of his seems familiar but I can't rememer why. Oh well, that boy shall serve his purpose in helping me with my line of work.',_ thought the suspicous man.

**Thats the end of chapter 1. One thing to note is I wasn't sure what grade Panther was in so I guessed. If anyone knows review or PM me. The action will happen in the next chapter please R&R. - Arson Uzumaki.**


	2. kidnapped!

**Hey people I know it's been a while but here is next chapter. Enjoy.**

Sena's pace slowed and he soon stopped a few paces away from the store where a man was reading a newspaper. Sena didn't find this odd as he knows a number odd people with strange habits. Before Sena could get to the door handle the man to the side of him spoke, "Excuse me young man but could you spare a minute."

Sena paused and looked over to stranger who had folded the newspaper and thrown it to the side. Sena could now make out the man's features. Sena knew instantly that this man attracted women like a magnet. His hair was black and spiky enough to compete with Hiruma. The man's spikes however didn't stick up at insane lengths. He had a rosy complexion. The next thing Sena noticed was his eyes. They were a deep blue.

Sena slowly found that he was losing himself in the stranger's eyes. Sena often had to look people in their eyes to predict their moves. Many emotions could be observed. These eyes were different they revealed nothing .Sena found himself slightly paralyzed, unable to move. The man's eyes were almost hypnotic in a way. Sena kept staring despite his danger sense telling him to run.

The brown haired running back didn't even see that the man had now moved right in front of him. "You know you can stop staring now. Even though I work with a few Okama I still feel uncomfortable when guys stare at me like that" the man said, facing away with a blush.

Sena blinked and then backpedaled at his usual speed of 4.2 and stopped when he was a few feet away from the man. Curiously Sena felt like he was moving slower for some reason. While doing this Sena had also been waving his arms frantically and asking for the man not to get the wrong idea. "N-No you misunderstood I don't like guys like that. Not that there's anything wrong with people that do! I mean if people like that it there choice!" Sena said. He was going to continue on but stopped when the mystery man started to chuckle.

With the distance between them Sena could now fully see the man. Under his trench coat that was partially open the man had a black choker around his neck. On his chest he wore a sleeveless blue shirt. His pants were black matching the color of his sneakers. "Your funny kid, I think the ladies at your new home will like you. Speaking of which, we should go there soon or pops will freak!" the sneaker wearer shouted joyfully.

Sena now seem even more confused. What was the man talking about; Sena's parents didn't tell him about any move. And who is this man? The young running-back had more questions than answers.

"Look kid we can do this the easy way or the hard way but in the end you'll be coming with me. So what's it going to be kid?" he asked the boy.

The Kobayawaka boy wasn't sure what was going on but his danger sense had returned in full force. When his danger sense gave him a warning only one thing could be done…run. Sena bent down with his legs shoulder width apart. His head was facing towards man as he used his** foresight. **The world faded and the only thing in his sights is his opponent and the lighted paths that lead to freedom.

Sena charged forward straight at the man. The man stood there waiting patiently with his arms to his sides. A second before his body collided with the stranger he made a sharp turn to the left. Sena continued straight forward not on even risking a peek over his shoulder to see if he was being pursued.

Without warning the stranger appeared right in front of Sena. He cut to the left. The stranger appeared there as well. This continued until the stranger knocked Sena down with his leg when he attempted to brake to the right.

Sena lay on the ground tired and weary. The man looked down at Sena. "Give up kid you can't win. When you first started staring into my eyes I rubbed my hands releasing a powdered drug that goes airborne and affects everyone within its range that doesn't have the antidote. It screws with a person's perception of time and sight and makes you very sleepy. You lose." he stated with amusement.

Sena tried to get up but his body had grown heavy and refused his commands. Sena gave up struggling and almost didn't hear the man say; "Oh yeah my name is Suzaku Oyama of the Kuroyuki group nice to meet you."

Sena passed out. The man now known as Suzaku picked up the boy and began walking down the street. He stopped when he was in front of a black Honda civic. Suzaku opened the door to the backseat slowly with one while gently balancing Sena in the other. He then placed Sena on seat gently and buckled him in. Once that was done he got in on the driver's side.

Suzaka was not in the least bit concerned that someone had seen, because no one wanted to risk invoking the wrath of the Kuroyuki group.

**Hey guys and gals this is where will stop for today. Sena has been kidnapped. Will someone rescue him? That and the hypnosis will come in the next chapter. Something's to note. ( 1) Kuroyuki is supposed to mean black snow, but if I messed on it don't really care. (2) Techniques like Sena's Foresight will be in bold. Please R&R. See you later ~Arson Uzumaki.**


End file.
